A Black and White Cross Rated M Accompaniment
by The Projective Otaku
Summary: The lemon chapters of my story "A Black and White Cross". When Takahiro Gives You Lemons...: To be read between "Unexpected Circumstances" and "Exposition"


A Black and White Cross

Chapter 2

When Takahiro Gives You Lemons…

Alba sat on the bed in a truly massive bedchamber in the wing of the palace reserved for Esdese. If he was going to be harmed, it would have happened already, so he was as relaxed as a virgin teenager from the sticks could be when there was a beautiful woman showering on the other side of a frosted glass door. He could see her silhouette out of the corner of his eye and tried to ignore it. He instead tried to focus on the room around him. It was quite pretty, in his opinion. The plaster in the corners was swirled and styled before being gilded in gold. The whole room glittered with semi-precious stones and materials. Onyx, amber, and polished marble glittered everywh…

He heard the bathroom close and looked over, and nearly fell over. She wore a white silk button up shirt that was only buttoned along her midriff. Her sky-blue hair fell nearly to her ankles and complimented her porcelain-esque skin. The scent of a fresh winter wind and edelweiss flowers filled his nostrils and sent his head spinning off to god knows where. She was blushing slightly and had a tentative look on her face; he almost forgot that she was a bloodthirsty warrior who had already conquered one country this year.

"I'm sorry I made you wait." She said as she sat down a few feet away on the boat that may loosely have been considered a bed.

"No, no, it's ok." He replied, looking away before his own blush became too obvious or his eyes wondered somewhere they shouldn't.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked, looking down, unsure of how to act herself, although less embarrassed by the whole situation. She was more focused on the warm feeling emanating from her midsection.

"No, I-I'm fine." He stammered back. She leaned in closer, a confused and worried look on her face.

"Are you nervous?"

_Yea, of course I'm fucking nervous, I have a gorgeous woman in nothing but a white shirt less than a foot away! _"No…"

"Hmmm... You really are a cute one." She blushed a little harder and looked away. "Well, I'm not quite sure what to do in this situation either, but I'm sure we'll figure it out, as long as we both know what we want."

That's when it hit him. People, girls especially, had shunned him and called him a freak because of his pale skin, white hair, and light blue eyes. His obsessive reading habits hadn't helped him either, but here was a woman who had looked past all that to his very core, not to what he was, but to what he could be, and loved him for it. He couldn't accept this, couldn't accept that someone could ever love him. He had subsisted for years without the love of a parent, or siblings, or friends. Only in books had he ever found release. Even so, some small part of him that still hoped called out and took control.

"You… you really like me don't you?" He asked. The words were barely out of his mouth before she had leaned in and kissed him. His first thought was that it felt hesitant, inexperienced, but didn't lack for passion or purpose. After the thought flashed through his mind it was overcome with a myriad of hormones and chemicals he couldn't even begin to describe. At some point he had fallen over and when she broke the kiss, he was lying on his back, with her over him and a possessive hand lying on his chest.

"If I didn't like you would I be doing this?" She said. She still had a deep blush, and her face was full of happiness, want, confusion, glee; and she wanted more of it.

Alba's intellect and cold calculation went out the window as he leaned up and planted another kiss on her lips. She was feverishly warm, she seemed to light him on fire as she came down, laying on top of him, leaning into his kiss. Alba had never kissed a girl before, but like war, he had read enough about it to know the theory of it. He was good at enacting theories. As she let her weight out on top of him he placed his hand on her sides, just above the waist, one of the most sensitive parts of the body. He also bit down lightly on her lower lip, the combination of the two new and aggressive tactics caused her to gasp in surprise. When she did he slipped his tongue into her mouth, caressing her own. She may have made to protest, but all that came out was a long moan. Then her tongue began to move into his mouth with slow, tentative motions. They began to explore one another, caressing each other's tongues and the inside of each other's lips.

Esdese would have been perfectly happy doing that for the next hundred years. She had known about kissing, but she never knew it went this far. Her joyousness and excitement went up as she wallowed in the new sensation. Alba knew better and turned the two of them over so that she was on her back with him on top. He lifted away from the kiss and when she tried to pull him back up he planted a light kiss on her jawbone. She froze and let out a gasp instead. The magmatic sensation that had been building in her midsection since she had seen him fight the day before seemed to redouble.

Alba smiled at the gasp. One of the more popular tales in his village about him was that he was completely asexual, without any sexual want or skill whatsoever. Obviously not. He continued to plant light kisses on her fiery skin, licking it just enough to elicit a reaction. The gasp had turned into a series of low groans, and he took that as an encouraging sign. He continued down her neck and collarbone until he reached the upper curve of her bosom. He gingerly took his hand and placed it underneath one and nudged point of the same as carefully and lovingly as possible through the thin silk shirt. Esdese let out the loudest gasp yet, grabbing the sheets and arching her back as every muscle in her body seemed to contract at once.

Alba nudged her valley with his nose as he unbuttoned her shirt. With the last button the shirt fell away, leaving her exposed. He had to force himself not to stare at her when it did. As much as his conscious intellect might want to deny it, she was his now, as he was hers. The only thing in the world he wanted at that moment was to please her and he set about this with the same gentle abandon he had all evening. He once again cupped her as if he was holding the Holy Grail itself, but instead of simply nudging her, he laid his lips around her and brushed his tongue against the highest concentration of nerve endings in the body.

She had had her eyes closed when he did it, and so let out a startled cry as the strongest and sharpest sensation yet rocketed through her body, again violently convulsing it as she leaned up into him. She had never known such sensation's existed. She had never felt such joy and happiness. She wanted to hug him close, kiss him again, scream, and do a thousand other things as he actually began to _suck_ on her. She settled on a loud wailing moan that increased and decreased in pitch and volume as he would slowly change position, always caressing the opposite and listening to her reactions as he tried another angle, or brushed her tips with his tongue another way.

He began to work his way down again, leaving a caressing kiss every inch or so, slowly stroking her sides as he went. He passed her belly button and with each kiss the sensation in her stomach grew by leaps and bounds. After that his hands moved to her thighs and he laid one last kiss on her and the sensation grew to bursting as she let out a full blown scream. She arched and convulsed again her midsection tightened, loosed and then retightened. She felt something warm and wet wick at her entrance and she let out another, lower, longer scream. She gathered enough wits about her to look down and see that he actually had his _face _down there. After that she fell back into the pure ecstasy enfolding her mind.

He continued to explore inside Esdese for several moments, his mid-length white hair would brush her waxed territory and cause her to shiver. Every once in a while his nose would brush up against her spot and she would convulse again. His tongue moved in and out, left and right, continuing on its mission. When he judged she was at her height, he pulled away, causing her to shiver and moan in want. She opened her eyes halfway before he kissed her again. This time he tasted strange, musty and heady. After a few moments she felt something brush up against her. She dismissed it quickly in her ecstasy fogged mind, but that's when everything went crazy. There was joy and happiness and fulfilment and the beautiful, wondrous, gorgeous _pain_. Every muscle in her body seemed to attain a mind, grabbing onto her partner with both her legs and arms as something split her apart. She let out a cry so intense it only came as a breathless whisper.

Alba had never felt anything like it before. He had been building her up for this, but it hit him like a bucket of scalding oil. She was even more hot and feverish on the inside than she was on the outside and as she grabbed him every muscle in her body started twitching and quivering as she ate him up, forcing more of him inside with every subtle movement. He grabbed back and held her tight to him, her murmuring voice right next to his ear, his face buried in the sheets. After a few moments she stopped trembling so hard and he started to move on top of her. Her legs fell to the sides as he moved his hips back, eliciting a breathless whisper from her that found its voice when he moved back in.

He began to move at a steady pace as her screams, wails, and groans became regular. The blissful and painful fire that filled her consumed every sense she had at her disposal. Of its own accord, her body began to move in sync with his, exponentially expanding her ecstasy. After a moment, without breaking a beat, he leaned down and kissed her again. It was filled with a love that could not be explained in words, and for the first time in her living memory, she cried. She wept with joy as she realized amongst the ecstatic pain that surrounded her that without doing much of anything she had captured his heart, and he had brought hers closer to him than she would have believed possible. Almost in unison with this realization she heard him grunt a moan a split second before she was filled with a blissful magma that consumed her insides. She let out one last scream as he filled her, and then it was over. She no longer had a want, because she _had._ She slowly let go of the sheets and opened her eyes.

She was sweaty, her body covered in a film that seemed to glisten and shine in the limited moonlight coming through the window. There were slight dark spots on her breast where he had been most proactive in his love. She felt something warm between her legs and she looked down to see a thick, white liquid coming out. On instinct she closed her legs again and clenched. That was the more immediate source of her current happiness and contentment. She sighed and laid her hand over her stomach, rubbing her knees together and smiling languidly.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." She heard and she opened her eyes again to see Alba sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. She saw that his pants had somehow migrated to the other side of the bed and that his penis seemed wet and sticky. She was more concerned for her lover than anything else though and she slowly made her way over, a difficult prospect with non-responsive limbs. She sat down next to him and fully discarded the shirt that had begun to cling to her and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice and body full of concern. He looked at her and cringed away, sliding farther down the bed.

"I… I have done something wrong, something very, very wrong." He said, and he seemed to shake and sweat, not with the joy and ecstasy she did, but with fear and pain.

"What?" She said. All she could think of was to comfort him, to make him feel better. He retreated from her touch. Then it hit him, she might not know. She had been an orphan, and so had had no one to teach it to her out right. She was infamous for her obsession with war and battle, and so might not have even thought about it, as where babies come from doesn't really have a bearing on the art of war. He looked at her wide-eyed for a moment before gathering his wits enough to explain.

"Wh-What I just did with you, it is how children are made. Even now you may carry my, no, our child. After nine months of painfully carrying it to term, you would give an even more painful birth. Even then the baby would be a bastard child, leading a life as an outcast." He said, eyes haunted. Then she saw it. An entire childhood, an honor stained by the deeds of others. She could feel his pain as if it were her own.

"Oh… Alba." She said before moving too quickly for him to react. She grabbed him in a bear hug and brought him close to her, not even clothes to come between them. "I would gladly carry your child, to give it birth. It would not be a bastard, we would both acknowledge it and raise it to be strong and happy."

Whatever last remnants of hopelessness and angst and pain remained in him vanished at that, and now even his full conscious could say that he loved this woman with all his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>My first Lemon!<strong>

**I need to know how I did, like I said, it's my first and I need reviews if I'm going to get better**

**Just FYI, as I couldn't find a place to put it in the story without breaking the "mood", Esdese is completely waxed because icicles tend to form on body hair at northern latitudes, and I would suppose it would be even worse for someone who used ice as a weapon, and Alba has no body hair to speak of, even pubes, where he does it is short, white and fine.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
